<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lingerie by Elennare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038732">Lingerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare'>Elennare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High Rollers DnD (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fade to Black, Inspired by Fanart, Lingerie, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius does some shopping, and surprises Quill with the result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Completely inspired by <a href="https://disturbingelephanteyes.tumblr.com/post/626678686478958592/havent-been-posting-art-for-a-while-because-ive">this amazing Lucius pin-up</a> by distrubingelephanteyes on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucius looked around, blushing wildly. He had been hoping to get some new gloves, taking advantage of the Stormchaser being docked at one of the sky cities to do some shopping. But he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere in the huge clothing store he’d found, and had ended up in the lingerie section instead. Well, he had no reason to be embarrassed - he was a grown man, after all! A grown man with a boyfriend, even! No reason to be embarrassed at all. He would just walk through, and hopefully find the glove department on the other side. Some of these things were very pretty, really, and the illustrations advertising them were well done, too (and definitely not making him blush again, no sir)... Without realising it, Lucius had slowed down, the beautiful lace and silks catching his attention despite his embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you with anything, sir?” a voice asked at his elbow, and he jumped, spinning around to face the gnomish clerk who had come up without him noticing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no - that is - ” Lucius paused, suddenly unsure. “I’m… not sure yet, I’m just looking around, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir, take your time! I’ll be over at the counter if you need anything,” the gnome woman replied with a smile, and left him alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he want to buy something, he wondered? These things were very pretty, he had to admit, even if he didn’t know the names for a good half of them - ooh, there was a set there in his favourite shade of purple! It didn’t look as complicated as some of the others, either, just a top of some sort, stockings with suspenders, and pants. And it all had such lovely lace details, too; how could he resist? But would he ever dare to wear it? Lucius could feel his face heating up again at the thought… Since he and Quill had started dating, and later sleeping together, he’d felt he’d lost a lot of his old naivetë and embarrassment about such matters, but clearly some still remained. Quill - what would Quill think of it? He tried to imagine it - he’d be flustered, surely, but… he’d like it, Lucius hoped. He always liked seeing Lucius in fancy clothes; partly, Lucius knew, because he himself loved them so much, but he also knew that wasn’t the only reason. The wish to surprise his Birdie won out over his blushes, and he walked over to the counter with the purple set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Did you find something to your liking, sir?” the gnome asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, thank you,” Lucius replied. “If you could perhaps, um, advise me on the size?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly! Are they for yourself, or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, for a friend,” Lucius lied hastily. Buying lingerie at all was flustering him enough without admitting it was for himself!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” the woman said. “If you could give me an idea of their height and build?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… let me think… I should say fairly similar to myself, that should be close enough,” Lucius answered, feeling pleased with himself as the woman simply nodded. He was good at these small deceptions, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” she replied, giving him a measuring look. “Please wait a moment, I’ll need to get them from the store room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she hopped off her high stool and hurried away, to return with the garments he’d selected in the right sizes - all of which she proceeded to wrap discreetly, much to his relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, sir. If anything shouldn’t fit, we’re happy to exchange it, or we have an alteration service available.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lucius said, then quickly added, “I’ll pass that on to my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the woman replied with a slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling back, Lucius paid for his purchase (this time, he’d remembered to ask Nova for funds before leaving the group), and left the shop - completely forgetting the gloves he’d been looking for in the first place.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lucius twisted around to look at himself in his mirror, making sure all the lace was smooth, the suspenders holding up his stockings symmetrical, everything as it should be. His cheeks were rosy, partly from nerves, partly from excitement. He did look rather good, didn’t he? He hoped Quill would think so too… and speaking of Quill, he’d probably be here any minute now. Lucius had come up to his quarters early, to give himself plenty of time to change, but had then spent ages building up the courage to wear the lingerie. Picking up his dressing gown, he tied it around himself, careful to adjust the collar so the… bralette? he thought that was what the gnome had called it? wouldn’t show, and settled down to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took quite a bit longer than Lucius had expected, long enough for him to consider a good dozen ways of revealing his surprise - and also long enough for him to almost lose his nerve at one point and consider changing into his usual pyjamas. But he liked how he looked, and he really wanted to see Birdie’s reaction to it! Finally, there was a familiar light tap at the door, and Quill hurried in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I know I’ve been ages,” he apologized. “Howard had some questions about supplies, he wasn’t able to get everything he wanted today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you manage to sort it out?” Lucius asked, momentarily distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, yes, it’s fine, we just had to spend some time checking the storeroom to be sure everything would hold out,” Quill said, waving the subject away. “Did you get cold waiting for me? I’m sorry,” he went on, glancing at Lucius’s tightly fastened dressing gown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not exactly… I… I have a surprise for you,” Lucius replied, blushing a little. “Here, sit down and close your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, he’d pulled Quill over to one of the chairs, which he had set where he wanted it while waiting. Quill looked at him curiously, but did as he’d asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No peeking!” Lucius warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill laughed softly. “No peeking, I promise. How - how long do I wait?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius waved a hand in front of Quill’s face, making sure his eyes were properly closed, then kissed him gently for good measure. “I’ll tell you when to look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back to his big four-poster bed, Lucius pulled off his dressing gown and hung it up, keeping an eye on Quill. His boyfriend’s head was moving slightly to track him, but Lucius was certain he was just picking up his movements with his ridiculously good hearing; surely there’d have been more of a reaction if he’d been peeking. Taking a deep breath, Lucius sat down on the bed. He’d been thinking over the lingerie advertisements he’d seen at the store while waiting for Quill, looking for inspiration on how to show his off, and had finally settled on a pose shortly before he arrived. Lying down, he swung up his lower body, a foot resting against one of the bedposts, bracing his back with his hands. He looked over at Quill, whose head was tilted curiously, obviously puzzled by the sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can look now,” Lucius said, voice higher than usual with nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Quill started to open his eyes - slowly at first, but then they flew open to their full extent as he took in the scene. A startled squawk was followed by a few words in Aarakocran. Lucius knew one of them, a soft trill that Quill had translated for him as ‘my love’. The others he didn’t know the exact meanings of (and had usually had better things than linguistics to think about when he’d heard them), but he was fairly sure it all meant his surprise was a success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it, Birdie?” he asked, just to be completely sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like! I… wow. You - you look… I… Fuck.” Quill paused for a second, taking a deep breath and releasing it, before continuing slightly more coherently, “H’Esper, Lucius, you’re so beautiful. You look amazing, you… wow. How… when…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His posture was starting to become uncomfortable, so Lucius swung his legs back down and sat up, Quill’s eyes following his every move. “I bought it all today while I was shopping… I was trying to buy gloves and got lost,” he admitted, rambling a little from fading nerves. “But it’s so pretty, and I hoped you’d like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” Quill said, still wide-eyed. “It is very pretty. You’re very pretty, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay over there,” Lucius pointed out with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill shook his head as if to clear it, then rushed across the space to sit down next to Lucius and admire him more closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was this a better purchase than gloves, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill gave a voiceless laugh and nodded. “Yeah, it was.” He started to reach out with his hand, then dropped it again. “It’s so delicate, I - I’m almost afraid to touch it,” he said, glancing at his talons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I a sorcerer for? I can always mend it if I need to,” Lucius said. “Besides, I didn’t buy lingerie for my boyfriend to be afraid to touch me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Quill started giggling, finally shaking off the lingering shock. “No, I don’t suppose you did! I’m sorry, this is…incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing a little under his boyfriend’s admiring gaze, Lucius cupped Quill’s face in his hands and kissed his cheeks. Quill relaxed into the touch and wrapped his wing around Lucius, fingers running tentatively along the strap over one of Lucius’s shoulders, and there was rather less talking for a while.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202961">Flying high...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHimbo/pseuds/HadesHimbo">HadesHimbo</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>